Eileen Potter
by Demi'Knows
Summary: Eileen Potter grew up with her mum, Lily. She had always thought James Potter, murdered on Halloween, was her father. But soon, Hogwarts and a mysterious photo leads to the truth- the one her mum can barely accept.New Chapter Out!
1. The odd photo

Hey! Thanks for reading! This story is about Snape's daughter, and how she meets him at Hogwarts.

Eileen Potter went around her bedroom, collecting items she needed for her potion, to cure her older brother, Harry's, case of Dragon Pox (it was quite ugly).

"Hmmm, let's see," she mumbled to herself, "We'll need one... no, two, eyes of newts and..." she continued on, still mumbling. She jumped on her four-poster to reach the shelf above, which held her potions kit, she'd gotten for her 9th birthday from her mum, Lily Potter, who knew her love for potion-making. She put it on her desk, and unlatched the latches. She quickly took out her pulverized lacewing flies, knotgrass, and everything else she needed. She had a large collection of potions, which was important for a potioneer, as she was pleased with calling herself. She put on her dragonskin gloves, and got to work.

"Eileen?",

Eileen snapped her head up and realized it was her mother talking to her.

"Hi, mum. I've only just started making Harry's medicine. How is he?"

" Not any better, dear.", her mum replied.

He's turning greener by the second, I swear."

"Ha! Has Ronny visited him yet?"

"Eileen... but yes he has. Dinners almost done, come to the table in about 10 minutes."

"Ok mum. Bye."

"Eileen?", Lily asked curiously, which made her daughter nervous " Yes, mummy?"

"Have you been in my muggle filing cabinet?"

_Gulp._

Her mum had found out!

"Have you?", Lily asked again, her perfect eyebrows raised, and her green eyes boring into her daughter's same ones.

"N-no, mum." That was a lie. Eileen had secretly gone through it, but only because she had seen a boy, about 15, with the same black hair, and similar facial appearances, standing side-by-side with her mum.

"Sure. Well, come to the dinner table in about.. 8 minutes now. Bye, dear."

Oh, that had been a close one. Right on the edge! But still, her mum didn't believe her. She continued on with her work. When she felt she had the potion just right, she wanted to test it on a piece of parchment. Searching through her drawers, she found she had no parchment.

Then, she remembered she had given it to the house elf, Dobby, that had stopped by today. She had given it to him so he could at least make a new, well, what looked liked clothes.

She checked in the kitchen cabinets and drawers. There was one last place to check. The muggle filing cabinet. Eileen slowly crept to the study. She almost tripped over Sneakers, their beloved tabby cat. He hissed at her. Looking up, she noticed the picture of her father and mother, dancing in the light of the fall afternoon, the cool wind whipping though their hair.

Her father was murdered by Lord Vol-dee-mort, as her mother had mentioned once. Luckily, her mum had been in a different room with Harry. She said someone saved her from the Dark Lord, someone in a black cloak who she couldn't make out all the way. After the tragic murder, her mum said she went to live with Sirius, her dad's best friend, who, like her father, was a metamorphous. He was a black dog, Snuffles. Eileen was born after her mum left the Black's house, and bought a new one.

She finally came to the cabinet. Pushing in the button and pulling out the drawer, she eagerly stuck her hand in one of the deep, messy drawers.

Rummaging through it, she found the mysterious picture of the boy with her mother again. She stared at it for a few seconds. She was so curious she tucked it safely in the pocket of her faded jeans. Soon, she found fresh parchment. Carefully and quietly going back to her bedroom, she put the parchment paper on her desk and left for dinner.


	2. Off to Hogwarts

MY RABBIT NO TOUCHY HIM! This is an Authors Note. Xoxo ~ Jaque :D

Finally. The missing piece, Hogwarts. Eileen could barely wait. Only 3 more weeks and she would be off to the famous school. Eileen had everything packed and set to go. Knickers, t-shirts, sweaters, dress pants. Her mum had also taken her out to Hogsmeade to buy the Hogwarts essentials, plus a shiny new broomstick, a Metorite 3000 (Author's Note: I made this broom up.) Harry was now cured. She enjoyed playing quidditch with him in the front yard, gathering excited admirers from down the street. Quidditch was another one of her strengths, along with potioneering. After it became fall, and the leaves turned crispy and colorful, days were chilly. She spent most of her days in her room, under the blankets, studying the picture she took from her unknowing mother. Eileen and the mystery boy had many similarities. Black, slightly greasy hair, (she was afraid to admit she had it), also the same eyebrows and lips. Longing to find out who he was and what relationship he sported, (or had sported) with her mum, Lily, filled her days. She had never heard him be mentioned in the household of the Potters. At least, she didn't think so…

10:45, platform 9 ¾

" Alright, Eileen, Harry, you be good. Leena ,(Eileen's long-ago given nickname) , you stay out of the potions classroom, unless it is one of your classes. Harry, don't speak to Malfoy. Or even give him glance." Eileen wondered why she said to 'stay out of the potions classroom'. She had never said that to Harry, she went with him to the platform to his 1st year. The photo tucked neatly in her purse, she gave her mum a quick kiss, who returned it, and then set off to the crimson, steaming train to find her friends.


End file.
